Tyvia
Tyvia is the northernmost island in the Empire of the Isles. Its terrain is harsh, and its climate is persistently cold. The cities of Tyvia include: Alexin, Caltan, Dabokva, Meya, Pradym, Samara, Tamarak, and Yaro. Culture Tyvian culture is one that mixes survivalism and refinement. While Tyvia is cold and boasts a hostile ecosystem, its residents are known to be skilled in the culinary arts. In particular, Tyvian foods (such as whale meats and fine wines) are exported all over the Empire, and are enjoyed by both commoners and nobles alike. Tyvian art, from architecture to fashion, has been described as "ornate and complex."The Isle of Tyvia Tyvia also produces exceptional metal ore, something sought after by Piero Joplin due to its superiority over Gristol's native metals. The Overseers of the Abbey of the Everyman also use Tyvian ore to craft their sabres. The Isle of Tyvia suggests that the nation maintains a somewhat isolationist standing, claiming that "Tyvians are proud of their customs, food and history, and have little concern for the Isles to the south." However, the book also notes regular trade between the city of Caltan and the nation of Morley, which stand in close proximity. Trivia *Tyvia seems to be based on the countries of North and East Europe, for example Sweden (climate), Russia (names), Poland (pears) and Ukraine or Georgia (wine). *Tyvia produces a fine red wine that can be found during various missions; for instance, Thaddeus Campbell attempts to assassinate Geoff Curnow with a poisoned glass of "Tyvian Red." *Tyvian poison was used in an assassination attempt against Corvo Attano. *A particular type of bone charm, made in Tyvia, is created from ice seal tusks.Bone Charms (book) *The nonlethal elimination in the first mission of The Knife of Dunwall involves Daud securing his target in a shipping crate bound for Samara, Tyvia.Shipment Manifest *Tyvia utilizes penal labor camps located in the nation's center for incarceration, some of which have no surrounding walls to contain prisoners; a prisoner is considered free if they choose to flee. However, due to the area's harsh climate, no escaped prisoner has survived the trek to civilization in recorded history.Prisons of the Isles **The thief Bluehand Jane was given a ten-year sentence at the Tyvian labor camp Utyrka.Developer Commentary - Bluehand Jane *There is a painting found in several locations throughout Dishonored of a whaling ship anchored on a large ice shelf. It is christened, "Tyvia". *Anton Sokolov hails from Tyvia, as is noted by the Heart''""Yes, Sokolov's a foreigner - with the looks and manner of a Tyvian Swineherd. But he is also a great genius."'' and in a book detailing his involvement with Bundry Rothwild.Factory Management In Our Times *Although Tyvia possesses a rather inhospitable climate, it appears to have more cities/settlements than any other isle in the Empire. *Tyvian Ore is found throughout Dunwall and is worth 20 coins per piece. *Corvo can consume Tyvian pears to regain health. References de:Tyvia ru:Тивия es:Tyvia it:Tyvia pl:Tyvia fr:Tyvia Category:Nations